Thing's Casey Doesn't Do
by ReversedSam
Summary: Ficlet. Casey hates Olivia, or does she?. FEMSLASH, don't read it it ain't your thing.


**So, this is the first none C/S (CSI) fic I've ever written. It also happens to be the first new thing I've written in years. I suspect it's epically bad, but I hope someone enjoys it.**

**Disclaimers: They're not mine, but I promise to put them back where I got them.**

**A/N: All mistakes and British spellings are mine.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Thing's Casey Doesn't Do**

Casey Novak hated Olivia Benson.

Why?

Because Casey Novak does not get butterflies in her stomach. She doesn't blush, or trip over her words. She doesn't cast shy glances or give longing looks. She doesn't use words like 'smouldering' and 'intense' to describe someone's eyes. She doesn't daydream of fantasy dates she'll never have. She doesn't go out of her way just to catch a glimpse of someone, or even worse, make up a reason to see them. Because if she did, the lawyer in Casey would examine the evidence and have no choice but to conclude she had a crush.

Casey Novak does not get crushes.

She's a grown woman. If she's attracted to someone, she asks them out. Or she flirts with them until they get the message that she wants them to ask her out.

She does not get crushes.

That's why she hates Olivia. Because since Casey first set eyes on the unacceptably gorgeous detective, she's done all those things that Casey Novak doesn't do, and none of the things she does.

She thinks sometimes, that maybe Olivia has some strange super power. The power to reduce ADA's to gibbering, swooning teenagers with a single look. It makes her feel like an idiot. And Casey isn't used to feeling like an idiot. She doesn't like it at all.

Casey can't help but be a complete bitch to Olivia sometimes. Since bitchiness makes a nice cover up for the other reactions, ones she'd rather keep hidden. But she knows Olivia won't put up with it for long. Sooner or later - probably sooner- there's going to be an epic blow up. And the next time Olivia rides into her office, firmly atop her high horse, Casey knows that argument is about to happen.

She'd been right, the argument was monumentally huge. Within minutes they were face-to-face, yelling. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been so pissed off. Who the hell did Olivia think she was? And why in hell was Olivia so damn hot when she was angry? Casey wasn't sure which of those two questions pissed her off more.

She felt it in the pit of her stomach as they argued; the months of wanting the woman in front of her so badly she couldn't think were working at her last shred of self control. Then the inevitable happened - it snapped.

_"What the hell do you want from me Casey?"_

That's all it took.

Olivia let out a surprised 'humph' as she was slammed into Casey's office door and kissed, hard. Casey's brain shut down, her only coherent thought being 'mmm Olivia' for the duration of the kiss. And her first reaction as the kiss broke was panic. She hadn't just crossed the line; she'd rolled her eyes at the line, in that patented Casey like way and strolled across it with no regard for it whatsoever at all.

But as her brain was regaining normal function it happily informed her of a little fact she'd overlooked in her panic. Olivia hadn't pushed her away. She had, in actuality, after the initial shock, become a very willing participant. Pulling Casey closer and deepening the kiss. That was definitely unexpected.

When Casey finally dared to open her eyes, she groaned at the sight before her. Panting, lips parted slightly, eyes heavy lidded and darker than ever - Olivia was breathtaking.

_"What I want, Olivia, is you." _Casey husked, her tone positively salacious.

_"Then take me." _Casey had come completely undone at Olivia's reply. A million utterly lascivious thoughts flooding her mind. She didn't need to be told twice.

Since then, it seems Casey still does a lot of things she hadn't previously. She gets butterflies every single time she sees Olivia. She blushes too, with good reason, given how Olivia likes to tease. She often makes up excuses and goes out of her way to see Olivia. She seems to be constantly giving Olivia shy glances and longing looks. She daydreams about the date they shared the night before, the way Olivia looks as she sleeps, or how she does *that* thing with her tongue. And she'd tell anyone who'd listen how Olivia's eyes are, in fact, intense and smouldering.

In light of the new information, the lawyer in Casey is forced to re-examine the evidence, only this time the outcome was different. This time Casey was happy with the verdict.

Casey Novak loved Olivia Benson.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? either way I'd love to know.**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
